mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Mint
Mint is a native of Vega 5 and an engineer. He is brought by Gale to Portia to announce the building of a road to the city-state of Sandrock through the Eufaula Desert. Mint is in charge of the project as a whole and delegates to Albert in A&G Construction for the Portia portion of the construction. Biography An engineer from Vega 5, Mint was brought over by Gale to help with the road to Sandrock. Always reliable and on time, Mint is called upon for projects all over the Free Cities. Background Mint was born on Spring of Day 1 in Vega 5. He pursued a career as an engineer, helping with projects all over the Free Cities. Mint enjoys taking naps frequently. Social Chat Spar Mint is eligible for sparring. RPS Mint is eligible for Rock, Paper, Scissors. The daily count to play is three games. Schedule Arrives in Portia Summer 28 or Autumn 28 during a Fireside meeting, after completing Mission: Fixing Ack. While living in Portia for the Portia bridge mission, Mint leaves the apartment before 8 am, then heads to Central Plaza and sits on the bench in front of Museum until 10 am, then he goes to the bridge location to supervise. On weekdays, Gust and Albert also hang around the bridge, it seems the three of them are working on the project together. Mint spends the entire day there and goes back to the apartments through the ground where Issac plays chess before 9 pm (8:50 pm). During the Eufaula Tunnel mission 7:00 am - 12:00 pm Mint starts from Portia bridge Dee-dee stop to desert Dee-dee stop 12:00 pm - 15:00 pm he heads from desert Dee-dee stop to the tunnel 15:00 pm - 18:00 pm stands in front of the tunnel 18:00 pm he heads back toward town 21:30 - 22:45 pm passes by Abandoned Ruins #3 22:30-23:55 pm he reaches the Portia bridge then walks through Central Plaza to Apartments. Sometimes 00:30 Around 2:53 am, Mint enters Apartments. On days of bad weather, Mint walks back and forth from Central Plaza to the Portia bridge, and returns to Apartments around 20:30PM. After Rescue in Ingall's Mine, Mint stays in Dr. Xu's clinic for three days then resumes his previous schedule (Eufaula Tunnel). Once the windmill quest is complete, Mint will hang around Central Plaza and Peach Plaza. Following the most recent update, on Saturday and Sundays, Mint walks from the Portia bridge to town, then naps in front of Papa Bear's house under a tree until late at night. After announcing Mr. Musa's arrival at fireside meeting and initiates Harbor Mission, he can be found in the Harbor with Musa and Albert from 7:00AM- 3:00AM (locked). All scheduled Play dates with Mint would end unexpectedly until player accepts mission "To Light the Way" which unlocks playing/dating again. Mint leaves Harbor at 18:00 walks back to Apartments. Relationship Perks Once you become buddies with Mint, he will send you a Mini-Drill to help speed up your ability to mine. Gifting Data taken from game assets, game version 7.0100427. Listed values are without The Giver skill, which gives an extra 1-2 points. All other items will default to Neutral (+1). Food preferences *Likes stewed/salty *Dislikes salad Play and date Dining ;Talk about favorite foods *"That's a difficult question... I am not very picky, maybe I don't take too salty or unhealthy fried food." ;Ask about work *(How's work?) *"Not always. It really depends on projects, sometimes I'm very busy and sometimes I just take naps." *(Do you enjoy your job?) *"My job is to help the Free Cities facilities grow, make everyone's life easier, you know? To be able to do that makes my job very satisfying." ;Gift ;Order Sitting on the bench ;Casual talk *"I went to several places in the Free Cities for projects. I was most impressed with Walnut Groove. There were lots of handicrafts there, it made me very happy!" ;Compliment *(You are very handsome.) **"... Really? A lot of people say that for some reason." *(You're from Vega 5, aren't you? You must know a lot about the old relics!) **"No really. The researchers at Vega 5 are certainly very knowledgeable, but their work are often top secret. I'm just an engineer, they don't show interesting relics to me unless it's related to my job." ;Gift ;Rest on my lap ;Hold hands ;Put arm around waist Missions Chance Meeting ::Mint is troubled for not being able to have a nice nap. He needs an eye shade and a pillow. Dinner with Friends ::(the mission description in-game is broken, thus it cannot be added right now) Peace in Politics ::Mint wants to make peace with Gust. He asks you to find out what Gust likes. Ask Gust's friends, Ginger, Russo and Albert. Peace in Politics 2 ::When Gust found about Mint digging on his background, he seems angry. Help Mint prepare some gifts for Gust. Medicine Pickup ::Gale would like you to deliver this letter to Dr. Xu. Talk with Mint ::Mint needs to talk to you. Mint’s Heart ::Mint wants to do something special for you. Dialogue Category:Characters Category:Bachelors